Yukawa's torn love
by mushimio92
Summary: Yukawa's estranged mother returns in order to regain her relationship with yukawa. He is not interested of course. A new criminal kills for fun and set his eyes on Utsumi. Yukawa's mother was found to involved in this case. Will Yukawa be torn between the sacrifices of his mother or Utsumi? I am posting up the interesting bit, please review and tell me if i should write more.


"Our sources, lead us here!" Shouted kusanagi detective as he ordered his team to follow him, he gave a signal to arm themselves. He opened the metal gates with an axe, and pulled them up.

Manabu Yukawa, physics professor of the Teito University made his way with kusanagi's team. He was not armed nor experienced with police ground work. And his dislike for detectives and police in general has put him off thoroughly being near them. However, this case is different. No matter how much he wishes that it was not true. He was entangled deeply because of his mother - Megumi – Ito and her.

Kusanagi's team entered the premises quietly, what greeted them and a wave of heat and the smell of rotting flesh. One or two police officers shone their torch light into the dark complex. They were greeted with countless vehicles parked neatly in rows. It was eerily quiet, which stunned Kusanagi for a moment. A minute after he moved forward, directing his team to make sure the area was cleared.

Yukawa – sensei drifted away from the group, his keen eyes scanned through the vehicles, he had an idea what brand, model and colour of car he was looking for. All that was left now was hope that they were not too late.

"CLEAR!" said an officer from the north side and another officer from the south side.

Kusanagi gave an order to switch on the lights, a couple of minutes after. The bright light shone onto them, Yukawa – sensei prowled through the rows quietly. Kusanagi detective came to side quickly.

"It is very hot in here, 42 degrees" he muttered; sweat forming around his forehead and sliding down his neck.

Yukawa – sensei did not speak though he felt the heat too, he was much too focused on looking for her and if possible the person who abandoned him when he was younger.

"It is a yellow cab, two tires punctured. And a dented left front light" he whispered loud enough for kusanagi to hear him. "The letters on the car plate starts with AZ"

Kusangai nodded and moved away to instruct his team to search for this cab.

The team worked in sweltering heat and soon, they heard an officer scream. He had found two rotting bodies lying bloodied in a red Lamborghini. More and more, alarmed shouts could be heard as several other bodies of all ages were found in cars, front or back seat.

"We need to hurry!" Yukawa said, in a panicked tone (Kusanagi stated) as he began to race through the rows to cars in search for the one he was looking for.

Yukawa sensei and Kusanagi made their way up to the third level, when the cargo lift doors opened. They saw the yellow cab abandoned at the side, it was heavily scratched, and looked as though something had crashed into it from the side.

Kusanagi armed his gun, and signalled Yukawa to crouch and follow him.

When they approached the car, they were met with a horrifying sight. There was a male torso in the passenger seat, the head and limbs were chopped off.

Yukawa pulled his eyes away from the horrendous sight; he rounded to the back of the car while kusanagi radioed his fellow officers to come up. He looked at the trunk, his hands reached for the button underneath. It was stuck due the crash that had occurred.

There was only a 20 degrees gap, Yukawa – sensei bent down.

"Kusanagi! I need help!" Yukawa – sensei shouted out. Kusanagi rushed to the back of the vehicle. The two men gripped the edge of the gap and began to lift. It was jammed badly, but they managed to make 45 degrees opening.

"Utsumi – kun!' Kusanagi muttered loudly when he realized that there was familiar body, blind folded, gagged and tied with thick ropes.

Yukawa felt the gears jam as they lifted further, at the same moment, he smelled gasoline.

"They rigged the car! Lift the cover as much as you can!" Yukawa yelled.

Kusanagi understood, he could smell gas as well. He lifted the trunk as much as he could. There was a bigger gap now, and Yukawa could see Utsumi lying sideways in the trunk. He reached his arms in and wrapped it around her shoulders. Yukawa pulled.

Kusanagi swore his hands were getting slippery, the cover slipped a little. "Hold it there!" ordered Yukawa.

"Quickly!" Kusanagi shouted, he let go off the cover, grabbed Utsumi while Yukawa supported on her other side. The smell of gasoline was very strong almost choking.

The three of them, ducked into a stair case well when they heard a loud bang, and then an even louder explosion. They felt the heat penetrating the walls, even though they were low on the ground.

The sound was deafening, it hurt their ears and left a ringing after sound. When kusanagi was awakened again, he saw Yukawa clambering towards Utsumi. He pulled her close, and removed the blindfold and gag.

Instinctively, he placed two fingers at her neck.

"She is not breathing." Kusanagi heard him say, his blurred vision getting clearer as the seconds passed. He sat up right, feeling unusually alert "What do you mean?" he muttered.

Utsumi did not respond to either kusanagi or Yukawa's attempts to revive her, Kusanagi radioed his officers to get an ambulance. Yukawa unbound her hands and feet, he shook her countless times before performed CPR.

He had never felt so horrified or lost for words, the woman who he was so used taking for granted might forever be lost to him. His fears ran through his mind relentlessly, and his fingers started to run cold and shook when her lifeless body refused to be awakened.

"No, you can't be…Wake up! You have to wake up!" he muttered endlessly, "Please…" Yukawa felt himself crumble inside, when he pumped against her chest for the last time. – And there was not answer.

He felt his heart swell painfully. For the first time, he placed his hands gently around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug.

Kusanagi raced away to find help leaving Yukawa ruined in deep ache.

"I'm sorry… I failed to reach you this time…" he whispered.

"Your mother…"

Yukawa heard her voice, frail and week but it was her voice.

He peered down, and realized that she was looking at him, tired and distressed.

"You are alive…" he began to say, bewildered and infinitely relieved at the same time

"She saved me… she is in trouble…" Utsumi uttered, tears falling from her eyes

Yukawa regained control of part of his brain; he wiped her tears away. "I'll get her, but I need to get you to safety first"


End file.
